An Emerald's Heart
by canc3l3d
Summary: Due to the alarmingly dramatic ammount of reviews I've recieved, I've switched this over to the Twilight section because it is in relative view to Twilight. It is my own creation, but well, it's very similiar to Twilight.
1. Preface

_Author's note: This story is mine, and therefor is copyrighted. I appreciate reviews, suggestions, criticism, etc. very much. I'm really hoping to steer a different direction from our beloved, Twilight, so please let me know of any comments. This story/eventually novel will be much longer and take much longer than my Jacob Black fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! :)_

Preface

Have you ever been faced with a choice of life and death? But even worse than choosing for yourself is choosing for someone else. As much as I hated to admit this even to myself, life could mean death and death could mean, well, life. There are many reasons in general to choose life over death or death over life, but which would the one chosen for prefer? I can choose for my own well-being or for his well-being…but which is either?

I have been chased to a point of near insanity. I was wearing on my own last nerves. And now I must choose for the both of us. I can either give him the sweet kiss of life or leave him to an eternity in the Afterlife. Still, the longer I egged this on, the longer he lay here waiting, dying in my cold, deathly pale arms. The longer he'd be gasping for breath as I craved for a drink. The longer my self-control would be deteriorating. My veins were already starting to shake with despair and peer up through my skin, tunnels of racing blood which made thoughts run through my head of one, just one sweet taste…_Snap out of it! _

It is not a secret that your parents always say something along the lines of "not getting mixed up in the wrong crowd". No one ever bothered to listen, we all know that. No one ever takes what they say and fully comprehend it until they get mixed up in the wrong crowd and do exactly what they are given an admonition not to do. And well, I suppose you could place this scenario into that category. I have yet to understand why I must be faced with such a painful ultimatum or as to why it is so painful to begin with. It's not like I really deserved this. Or did I? I suppose you could consider me a demon and a soulless individual, but I never really thought of myself as such. I dared not to. Still, I didn't know why he craved my presence so much as to risk own dear life. He should have known what he was getting himself into, yet I can't place the entire blame on him. The saying "love is like a drunken sky" is now so true to my un-beating heart. He mustn't not understand how fragile the human body and soul have been and still are. So many vital organs could dysfunction all at once. His heart could stop beating at any instant and he could be pronounced "dead". Yet, no one really knows what dead means. I growled at the very thought of such.

Still I could not say the same for myself. I once know what it was like to take my own life by choice. I am the only one responsible for forcing my life to be lived in the underworld. I am the only one responsible for damning my own soul. All at once these thoughts rushed to me and I realized one thing: I _still _wasn't ready to put John in the same dangers and dilemmas of my dark world.

The only things we can do are move on and try to help ourselves and the ones we care about. Who was I kidding? My kind is so heartless. We only help ourselves. And that's when I suddenly realized how lonely my life had deemed itself to be before he came into my life. I needed him to survive, just as much as I needed human blood to satisfy my thirst. As for now, I only regret what can't be taken back: for the both of us.


	2. Addiction

_Author's note: This story is mine, and therefor is copyrighted. I appreciate reviews, suggestions, criticism, etc. very much. I'm really hoping to steer a different direction from our beloved, Twilight, so please let me know of any comments. This story/eventually novel will be much longer and take much longer than my Jacob Black fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! :)_

Addiction

I was disappointed that today was as sunshine happy as Florida. The sun irritated me, and I had no tolerance for it. Thanks to the myths, humans now believe the sun scorches me into a dried tomato but no. Even with the irritating distraction set upon me, something else captivated my attention. A boy?

I had no idea how I hadn't noticed him before. He must have been new. A new student? That had never happened in this small suburb located in the small state of Rhode Island. For once I had been _attracted _to a… a human. I couldn't begin to fathom this strange new attraction. The words didn't exactly fit in my mind. Nor did they match my pure, natural sanity. If I had any left anymore. After being alive for as many years as I have, I didn't know what to believe in anymore. What I did know was this: my kind was too superior to this kind. I felt envious towards his appeal to me. I questioned (for the first time) - did he have the same attraction for me? Of course he did! I was the most beautiful creature any man, or in some cases woman, could even begin to dream of.

His innocent chocolate eyes pulled me in as I wanted to introduce myself to him. I thought of the contrast my eyes had against him. I looked dark, mysterious and in no way someone you'd bring home to your mother. I had a seduction to my piercing gaze. I also had wisdom. I had the knowledge as to attempt to keep myself away from him; this couldn't possibly come out to anything good. But attempting can only go so far. As hard as I had tried, he completely broke my control on myself, as well as my better judgment. And his. I could see in his eyes the nervousness which had entered his system. I read him like a book. His face clearly flushed all of his motions and put them on his sleeve.

"Hey." The words still seemed to surprise me. His voice soothed my scolding in my thoughts. But still! I would have no expectations as to a human _boy_ to dare to talk to me. His confidence was both appealing and yet amusing but still, aggravating. I decided no harm would come as in to real him into my charms, as most of his kind wouldn't dare to enter. They had enough sense of how much trouble I could become just by entering my hypnotic gaze if they somehow had broken it. They were precisely correct, as well. I loved the thrill. I loved my heir of confidence and prestige. I still wanted to be left alone. "Hello," I decided to reply, as it made me sound un-interested, which is what I was aiming for but didn't entirely mean. He looked as if his confidence had just plunged straight down to zero on a scale of one to ten. I almost laughed aloud to myself as my heir finally got to the better of his senses. I half expected him to turn around and run into the girl's bathroom. He never ceased to surprise me though.

"I haven't seen you around," he sheepishly answered to my amusement.

"Well, I guess that has changed now, hasn't it?"

I looked at him and lingered as he blinked and stuttered, trying to come up with something impressive to say, I decided.

He shrugged, "Well, I'm lying," he chuckled as he continued, "I saw you around last year but I never got the courage to talk to you."

"You made a smart move." He looked confused referring to my remark but I knew exactly what I meant and I wasn't lying. I felt a tinge of sympathy for him and his kind which I'd never felt before. I'd been getting soft, hmm… time to feed.

"Well, I see I'll need to try a little bit harder to get to you."

I smiled arrogantly in return and nodded. "I'm not sure you could try hard enough." The words flowed naturally out of my mouth. Toying with my prey was a natural habit for me.

"So, your name is…?"

"Why should I let you know?"

"I figure that it makes a proper introduction."

For humans maybe…

"Rosalyn," I decided wouldn't harm.

"Got a family?" I frowned and knew he was referring to my last name which he wanted to know.

"I don't tell strangers my last name, you may stalk me." That was partially because Luthor might not be exactly human to him. Luthor reminds me of demons or the devil, to say the least.

"Cute name," he winked as I almost decided to slap him, "mine's John." His confidence irritated me for some reason that I couldn't find the answer to. Questions burned in the back of my throat for myself as well as John, but shouldn't this be the opposite? I hated him, I decided. I hated him for cursing my powers.

"Ah, a biblical name," I smirked grimly to myself at the irony, "well, I need to be going." I pointed to the clock. The bell would be ringing soon. I was really trying to find an excuse to keep my new friend, John, out of harms way.

"See you later," he pronounced.

"Sooner than you think," I whispered. Now, I knew that my life wouldn't be made any easier, so I was bound to have at least one class with him. I had been making up for my sins…

My absurdly pleasant fate had turned out to be correct. By some "innocent" and twisted chance, he had only one advanced class and that one class had to be with me.

I walked into English and nearly walked back out. I shook my head in dismay. If I believed in any god, I'd say "God bless his soul." John had a tad bit of courage and confidence that never ceased to impress me. My blood boiled underneath my skin, but his was the only one to show. He flushed with embarrassment as I glared in his direction. Most mortals tended to heed my warnings by my impressive and mesmerizing eyes. I was not ashamed but more narcistic about my appearance. They were a strange color of emerald green. My frail skin seemed to have a certain contrast with his. He had a deep russet skin color, a shade just the opposite of mine. That wasn't the only thing. I couldn't help thinking how we balanced each other out with so many emotional and physical attributes. He had deep black hair which showed bronze tints in the light. His hair had the same affect in the light as mine did. I had an almost royal golden color with natural hints of strawberry red.

I sat down in an available seat in the back of the classroom. I looked over at him through my peripheral vision and saw him attempting to hide the fact that he was looking straight back at me.

As soon as I noticed he was about to open his mouth to gesture something to me the instructor, Mr. Hedgeins, began the lesson for today. He turned the lights off to present us a PowerPoint presentation as a review of the past two years in pre advanced placement English. We were now juniors therefore we had an actual advanced placement class instead of the nonsense we had endured before. In translation this class would be quite the easy hour for me. As all of my classes would be. Now it may not be as easy to some others in this hour; however I have eventually learned the lessons quite well as opposed to how many times I have learned them. The ones surrounding me were inadequate to my kind, as well as myself. I would count along the lines of sixteen for the numerous times I've learned these verbal skills. You see, I have been through high school many times, as I am close to my sixty-sixth birthday. I'm relatively young, you could inquire. The other two years I would say I began practicing upon learning my techniques to feed and to keep myself in control of my own impulses.

I "tuned out" the instructor, as most mortals would say in these years, simply because I had learned the material and found no more reason to go over it any longer. _I knew it by heart._ And it very well disassembled my interest.

Still, though my heart ceases to beat, I found it strangely alarming as I caught John's scent from across the room. I closed my eyes as the sweet aroma came to my attention. It seemed as though I was actually _alive_ again. The scent compared to the sweet chocolate of a human's interest alongside the taste of fresh strawberries. I needed to be closer to him, and I wanted the sweet smell of his skin to inflict the pain I knew it could on me. The aroma flowed through my nostrils and burned directly into my throat. The feeling of burning flames of fire came along with lust and desire, yet pain and anguish. The scent was so powerful that I just wouldn't be able to resist the urge to breathe in the cool air near him no matter how badly it would inflict torture on me. His scent all too completely drained me of my power and control. It was so strange to see this. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the infliction- a low price for my pleasure. The same scenario belonged to the words he came to shoot at me as I first came in contact with this mortal. I had nearly lost my self-control twice. Satan would never forgive me.

I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts focused as I concentrated on the sweet scent and painless beauty of John. I needed more of him. I needed a distraction even more so. I did find that throughout the day, a series of male students were repetitive to stare at me. They seemed as though they couldn't look away from my eyes. Ha, Typical for me. I enjoyed these insignificant men enjoying the fact that I was a challenge. My eyes barred into their souls, I could read it in their eyes.

My beauty was however, painful. Males and females alike tended to look after me in lust and envy. It was like a horror film. You want to know what happens next, so you just cannot look away. On the contrary, you just want to hide behind the blankets from your fears which you are afraid will come- all to well- true. In this care, their worst nightmares could come true if I had gotten hold of one of them. They'd be happy to keep their distance. John was an idiot.

This, in turn, brought back his memory. His name rang in my head like an alarm. His scent was so powerful even in my memory. I had no more classes with John which may be the reason of why the day seemed to drag on. I felt such a strong urge to feed and consisted of waiting for the final dismissal bell to ring and set me free. I could be alone, away from my loose self-control and gain the strength I needed to endure John again. It went by as a blurry fog to me and I'm certain to Castor, as well. Castor was my dear longtime friend. He and I shared the same dark worlds and the same dark passions. We had been through some seeming relationships together but had decided upon a friendship. He felt drawn to humans and I never felt that would become of me. It was absurd to imagine myself and a human, such a small creature to my trance. Yet I felt from Castor a strange hunch of how we had something similar in common evolving from us. As soon as the day was completely over, Castor and I were safely locked away to feed. The thought nearly drove me wild. I could always count on the hunt of prey to ease my senses and drive my control on further.

The day after tomorrow has always been said to be bad luck in my world and in my case that was correct. On the other hand, I'd argue that I deserve no good luck whatsoever. My life, if you may call it so, has consisted of and still consists of sin after sin. I have done the seven deadly sins along the lines of lust, greed, power, and murder. I really had no reason to care, though. I was immortal. I had as many years to my life as I wished be.

Still, I suspected in the least one piece of good fate in my years being here. No luck, of course. I simply couldn't resist the powerful edge in my thoughts from the memory of his simple human scent to my lust for a drink of his sweet-tasting blood.

As soon as I got the courage to finally move closer to him, I decided to do so. I felt no need to egg on the desire any longer and well, plain and simple, I had to give in to my "chocolate cravings". I wondered what could happen if I lost my control, but I took my chances. I didn't care. I had contemplated never losing my control. I never counted on doing so because I simply was too strong.

The class went on as same as the first day when I couldn't focus. I became overwhelmed of my certain fears. I just couldn't take the burn anymore! It was as if someone had lit my throat on fire, never ceasing to stop the flames. It was like the eternal flames that I was damned to burn for all eternity in hell shall I somehow give in. I had no soul but I did have a brain. Not a smart one, but I had one nonetheless. I knew when too much was too much and I just couldn't take anymore of the madness I had undergone in the past… 10 minutes? But so short had I lasted… Certainly I thought that I'd be able to go the whole hour and still be well enough to be around mortals. _Enough is enough!_ I decided I couldn't take this anymore.


End file.
